Young
by Skire
Summary: An earthquake takes place as Bonnibel is working in her lab. Some chemical falls on top of Marceline and she becomes a kid again! It's up to Bubblegum to cure at take care of her. Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum [ON HIATUS]
1. Earthquake

**I've been thinking about this for a while now and Me and my brain finally decided to do something about it X3 This prologue is pretty short, but I just wanna see if anybody wants to actually read this cause I don't wanna waste my time writing something no body wants to read :P Anyways, Happy reading!**

* * *

Marceline was floating around Bubblegum's lab as she worked on some new potion. She and Bubblegum had been hanging out more ever since the Door Lord thing, just trying out the friends thing. Marceline would always keep her company in the lab and in her room and she liked it. Sometimes she would request a sleep over, though not once did the Vampire accept. Marceline was strumming her bass then she asked Bubblegum,

"Bonni, watcha makin'?" PB looked up from her work and just looked at Marceline for a second then replied,

"It's a potion. A youth potion."

"For yourself?" Marceline smirked,

"N-No... It's for my people. I already perfected my Zombie potion, now I just have to keep them young and healthy. And this," She held up a vial containing a light blue liquid," Is the answer to that Marceline. But I still haven't perfected it. Something's still wrong."

"How would you know that? Have you tried it?"

"No, but the color should be more of a blue green, and I'm still missing an ingredient... I think."

"You should try it out first,"

"I still have to do some research and do some notes. Then maybe tomorrow I'll conduct the first exeriment."

"Alright Bonni, Whatever you say." Marceline shrugged and kept on strumming. Hours later, Marceline fell asleep on the floor leaning on Bonnibel's desk. PB was still reading and researching but her eyes were already droopy, she noticed Marceline sleeping and wondered, '_maybe now I'll be able to make sleep over_.' she smiled. Then the Lab shook. The ground was shaking and everything was breaking. Marceline woke with a start then something broke on top of her. "Ow!" She growled as she got doused in some chemical, then PB fell to the floor.

"What's going on!?" Marceline asked, as she flaoted up soaked in something. Vials and test tubes broke around them, tables flipped over, and shelves fell off the wall.

"E-Earthquake...!" Bonnibel yelped, Marceline picked her up bridal style. Soon the earthquake stopped and Bonnibel looked at the reainder of her lab and sighed and Marceline put her down, "This will take forever to fix." She moaned,

"I could help you... I mean, if you want me to." Marceline said, still wet from whatever had fell on her.

"You would?"

"Yeah, why not?" Then some of the liquid dripped into her mouth and ger tongue flickered out to taste it, "Mm! Tastes like cranberry...!" She started licking the rest that dripped to her mouth.

"Marceline! Don't do that you don't know what had dropped on you! What if it was poisonous!" She gestured to the mess on the floor. Chemicals, glass and papers were all over it.

"Already dead, remember?" still licking the cranberry flavored chemical,

"S-Still!" She grabbed Marceline's wrist, "You need to bathe, quickly!"

"W-" Before she could protest she was being dragged out the Lab and up to Bubblegum's bedroom bathroom. She threw Marceline into the Shower and turned it on, She closed the curtain and said, "Bathe! I'll get you some clothes and you will sleep here tonight."

"Hey! are you just using this as an excuse so that you could have that sleepover you've always wanted!"

"N-no, I mean Yes, I mean... urk, I just need to keep an eye on you and see what effect the chemical that had spilled on you is."

"Riiiiight," Marceline rolled her eyes,

"Oooh! You!" She went out the bathroom and closed the door. She went over to her dresser and found a white tanktop and red shorts. She put them in the bathroom along with a white towel and went out. When they both got bathed and dressed they went to bed. Marceline took the left side and Bonnibel took the right.

"Good night Marcy." She switched the lamp off,

"Good night Bonni..." Her voice sounded a bit different, a little higher than usual but maybe it was just her imagination. Bubblegum then fell asleep.

* * *

**Tell me if you want me to continue this! Cause I will if you want me to ^^**

Please Review! :D


	2. It Wasn't Me

**Okay, since a lot of people said I should continue this. I did. This is pretty short but I just really wanted to update this. I might be able to update more cause out exams and programs end this week weee X3**

**HAPPY READING! :D**

* * *

Bubblegum woke up the next morning with something cuddles up beside her, her first thought was '_Marceline._' Then she thought about it but it was too small to be Marceline. She flung the covers off the bed and revealed a kid with pale skin and short dark hair, wearing the clothes Marceline was supposed to be wearing but it was too big for her.

"Marceline!" She shrieked, the kid sat up rubbing her eyes and groaned,

"Ugh... Why are you screaming so loud in the morning Bonni-" She stopped herself, "why does my voice sound funny." Then she looked around the room, "and why does everything seem bigger?" Then she looked down at herself, "**WHAT THE LUMP HAPPENED TO ME?!**"

"Marceline! Marceline... calm down. The chemical you ingested yesterday must have been the youth potion."

"Ack~! I thought that was still imperfect or something?!"

"It was. The effect I was going for was that it would revert your age to 15-18 only. Not a 10 yr old kid."

"Arrrghhh..."

"Plus, the effect of the complete potion should also allow them to age still. I don't know if you'll age or you'll be stuck cause... well, you're a vampire."

"Aaaaaahhhh... THIS SUCKS!" She said in a high squealy voice, "I'm supposed to play at the Fire Kingdom tonight! Finn requested me to play at FP's birthday bash today! Aaaarrrrgghhh..."

"Calm yourself Marceline. I'm sure Finn will understand.'

"It's not Finn I'm worried about."

"Oh, right. Well I'm sure Finn can make Flame princess understand your current... uhh... predicament."

"Aaaaghhh! Stupid earthquake."

"Calm down. All I have to do is figure out the missing ingredient and then reverse engineer the youth potion to revert you back to your original age."

"Sounds like it'll take too long..."

"Don't worry I'll get Finn and-"

"Finn is with his girlfriend today, I don't think he'll be doing any adventuring."

"Then we'll just have to go."

"Oh great."

"Hey! I can adventure too you know. With science." She smiled proudly,

"I'm doomed!" Marceline face plamed and Bubblegum just puffed out her cheeks.

"Don't be such a baby. Oh wait, you can't."

Marceline growled,

"Ugh, I'm hungry Bonni."

"I'll get Peppermint to bring up some strawberries," Then she looked at Marceline. The Tank top was falling off her shoulders and the shorts were down to her shins. Her hair was shorter, only until her shoulders and her teeth were smaller and blunter. Hey eyes were big and her fingers were small. '_She looks so cute._' Bonnibel thought and smiled,

"What's so funny?"

Bonni came back to reality and said, "Nothing, Nothing. You just look so... Innocent."

"Oookay..."

"Maybe I should ask Peppermint to bring some children's clothes as well."

"Nothing pink."

"He'll try."

Bonnibel got up and rang something that calls Peppermint, a few minutes later he came up and Bonnibel told him what he needed to do and he left. "I'm just going to go take a shower Marcy. Stay here."

"It's not like I can go anywhere, anyway." She frowned,

Bubblegum smiled and went in the bathroom. She closed the door and slipped of her night clothes. She went in the shower and started cleaning her self, then she heard something break. She shut the shower off and put on the towel hastily. She opened the door too see Marceline in front of a broken lamp on the floor, "What the?"

Marceline looked at her and said, "It wasn't me!"

Bubblegum just groaned, 'This is going to be troublesome.'

* * *

**Well there you go! Chapter 2! XD  
I'm still thinking of a way on how they're gonna adventure, I'm always open to suggestions~!**

**Please Review! :D**


	3. She Wasn't So Bad

After a few hours of Gathering data and getting Marceline to calm down and finally find some clothes for her to wear for the time being, it was finally quiet. Marceline was sitting on the floor drawing things. For some reason she had this impulse to draw, So she did. She was  
now wearing a red shirt and a blue jumper and red boots. All-in-all Bubblegum thought she looked cute. Bubblegum was researching on the bed about the missing ingredient, still no luck. Marceline had just finished a drawing of a guitar, it was pretty good, so she showed it to  
Bubblegum,

"Bonni! Look!" She held up the drawing delightfully,

Bubblegum looked and smiled at what she saw. It wasn't just a great drawing od a guitar. It was a cute little girl, grinning as she showed off her drawing. "It looks wonderful Marcy."

"Of course it is! I drew it!" She jabbed her thumb at her chest and smiled proudly, making Bubblegum giggle.

"Alright, why don't you draw some more and," She grabbed the drawing, "I'll post this up." She smiled, and Marceline nodded and went back to drawing.

Bubblegum frowned a bit, realising what was happening, 'It is not only affecting appearances, but also mental and emotional. This isn't good. It'll be harder to work with her if she's acting like a 10 yr old.' Bubblegum sighed and went back to researching.

A few hours later, it was already dark out but bubblegum didn't know what time it was. She yawned and put her books and papers away and peeked at the edge of the bed. She sighed at the sight; Marceline was cuddled up sucking her thumb, fast asleep.

'She's so cuute!'

Bubblegum changed into her usual pajamas and went over to Marceline. She took of her red boots and her blue jumper, leaving the 10 yr old kid in a red shirt and black shorts. She carried her onti the bed and slid next to her. A few moments later, Marceline embraced  
Bubblegum and tucked her small head onto Bubblegum's shoulder. Bubblegum smiled and they fell fast asleep.

The next morning, Bubblegum woke up with a start. She heard something crash. She opened her eyes to see Marceline on top of Peppermint Butler's head.

"You broke it!" Marceline yelled at Peppermint,

"Now hear this young lady, you were the one who suggested we play horse back."

"Yeah but who's the one who ran into the tray?" The kid questioned and the butler sighed defeated,

"Me."

"Yeah, so it's your fault not mine." She stuck her tongue out, and Peppermint just chuckled, and put Marceline down.

"Alright then child." He noticed that the princess was awake, "Oh, your majesty." He bowed, "Sorry for waking you. I will clean this up immediately."

"What happened?" Bubblegum asked sleepily,

"Well you see-" He was cut off by Marceline jumping onto the bed on all fours in front of Bubblegum, "I was bored Bonni. You were sleeping, so when Peppy came up with your morning tea, I ask him to play with me." Marceline smiled, "You're not mad are you?" She asked  
innocently.

She couldn't be maad, I mean look at how cute she is! "Of course not Marceline... Just be careful okay?" Bubblegum felt very protective of Marceline for some reason. Peppermint cleaned up and left the room and promised to bring in new tea. Marceline was in bed looking at  
the drawings posted on the wall beside the bed. Bubblegum was taking a shower. "I'm so awesome." Marceline said to her self.

When Bubblegum came out of the bathroom she was already dressed in a casual dress and her hair was alreayd dry and Marceline was still staring at the drawings. "Marceline." She said,

"Uh-huh?"

"Come on, you need to take a bath now."

"Don't wanna." Still not tearing her gaze from her drawings.

"Come on now, don't be stubborn."

"I don't wannaa." She whined,

Then Bubblegum thought of something, "Well then Bittybite, guess I'll have to bathe you." She grabbed Marceline and Marceline struggled, "Noooo...! And that was my nickname for you when you were a kid!" She screamed and Bubblegum realized that it was. When She was a  
kid, Marceline would always call hey bittybite or Bubblepop or even Little BB. She hadn't realized that now the tables are turned, it was now her turn. She smiled at the memory of Marceline taking care of her. She put Marceline in the tub,

"You gonna bathe yourself or am I gonna have to do it?"

Marceline stuck her tongue out.

"You asked for it."

Bubblegum turned on the shower and it hit Marceline,

"Ahh! Wet! Wet! Wet!" She screamed,

"Well duh! It's water."

Bubblegum proceeded to take off Marceline's clothing, leaving her in only her undies.

"I feel violated." Marceline mummbled, "I think I'll just bathe myself."

"Nuh-uh. I don't think you really will. So I'll just do it." Bubblegum said as she applied shampoo on Marceline's hair. Marceline just huffed, but despite her reaction the truth was she really liked it. After the bath, Bubblegum dressed Marceline in a white shirt, red shorts and  
her red boots. Then Bubblegum went back to researching and Marceline started drawing again. At noon, Bubblegum noticed that Marceline was gone. Then she noticed that the door was left ajar so she checked outside, she was starting to worry.

"Marceline? Where are you?" She then heard a child's laughter down the hall. So She hurried. Then she saw Marceline playing with Lady Rainicorn,

"Make that one Green with pink polkadots!" Marceline pointed and Lady giggled and complied. Marceline laughed at the object they had turned green with polkadots,

"Marceline, there you are."

"OH hey Bonni." She smiled and waved, "I was just playing with Lady, hope you don't mind."

BUbblegum just smiled and said, "Please tell me next time you leave the room. You should ask permission."

"You're not my mom." She huffed,

"Yeah, but I am your guardian for now, so please just as permission?"

"Okay Bonni, I'll ask permission from now on."

"Good, now come on. It's time for lunch." She turned to LR, "Would you like to join us Lady?"

"Why yes M'lady." She said in Korean, both Bubblegum and Marceline understood of course.

Marceline hopped off of LR and ran to Bubblegum who took her hand as they went to the dining room.

Then Bubblegum thought,

Taking care of her isn't so bad.

* * *

**So obviously Marceline's head is all jacked up. Sometimes she's her usual, sometimes she's a kid. It's kinda hard to write now, I sorta lost some of my motivation since I sorta destroyed my other fic TT^TT but I'll get to fixing it eventually.**

Please Review :)


End file.
